Noche salvaje
by little tigress
Summary: Continuacion de The jungle.


**Hola.**

**Bueno, supongo que lo prometido es deuda. Para todos los que leyeron "The jungle" y aun esperan esa pequeña escena, aquí está este One- Shot. **

_**Advertencia: No soy muy buena, de hecho es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de cosas, por favor tengan paciencia si algo les perece muy pobre o poco detallado. **_

**Noche salvaje:**

_-Toda tu vida el mundo ha intentado domarte, es tiempo de que seas libre._

La luna llena estaba en su máximo punto alumbrando el palacio de jade. Todo era silencio esa noche oscura. No perecía que hubiera una sola alma despierta...

Se revolvía en la cama. Se estiraba y cambiaba de posición constantemente sin poder conciliar el sueño. No sabía porque solo sabía que no podría dormir esa noche.

Tigresa estaba acostada mirando al techo. Le era imposible dormir, tenía un insomnio como jamás lo había tenido. Sus patas se crispaban ansiosas sobre la sabana. Arañaba la almohada mientras intentaba dormir. No sabía porque, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que algo le faltaba.

Se levanto dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación. Esa noche calurosa ella no vestía nada más que sus vendas y un pequeño pantaloncillo, similar a un short. Su cola serpenteaba con ansiedad cuando comenzó a morderse las uñas. Estaba realmente inquieta, sin saber por qué.

Sus pasos apenas se escuchaban. Deslizo la puerta y salió. A penas reparo en el hecho de que usaba su ropa interior cuando salió de ahí. No pensaba bien lo que hacía, solo que tal vez un poco de aire fresco le aclararía la cabeza y tal vez podría dormir un poco. En la oscuridad de la noche sus ojos rojos rodeados de ámbar parecían refulgir como flamas. Sin pensar si quiera en que rumbo tomar, salió de las barracas y recorrió los jardines oscuros.

Al respirar expulsaba vaho. Se rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a frotar sus hombros. Hacia frio afuera, cosa rara porque dentro de su cuarto se moría de calor.

Los arboles se balanceaban con el arrullo del viento que también ponía el pelo de punta a la felina. Siguió caminando a pesar de todo. Parecía no importarle el frio, ni el estar semi desnuda. Solo quería seguir, no sabía porque, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, como si una fuerza misteriosa la estuviera arrastrando hacia allá.

La luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en el lago. Tigresa había llegado a un hermoso claro en medio del bosque. El dulce aroma de las flores y los árboles frutales inundaba el lugar dándole un ambiente de relajación, un lugar perfecto para...

Tigresa dejo de contemplar el agua cuando escucho una rama partirse a sus espaladas. No lo pensó. Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras ella se agachaba detrás de un arbusto.

El rumor de las hojas agitándose la dejo en un estado casi permanente de alerta. Sus orejas se irguieron y se agazapo moviéndose con cautela y lentitud calculadas.

Otro crujido resonó en la noche y ella se lanzo.

¡No!-grito alguien cuando vio a Tigresa saltar con las garras extendidas hacia él.

Tigresa reacciono ante aquella voz asustada y logro detenerse a medio salto. Cayó al suelo en dos patas y se puso las manos en las caderas.

¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono ella.

Lo siento- se disculpo el panda- es que te vi salir y pensé seguirte para que no te pasara nada.

¿Que podría pasarme?-dijo ella desafiante.

No lo sé- respondió el panda- podría arrollarte una carreta, o un lobo podría atacarte, o podría haberte ahogado o...

En serio, Po-ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Lo siento, no quería que...-Po se detuvo- ¿Porque saliste, por cierto?

No te importa- ella se dio la vuelta.

¿Otra vez las pesadillas?-pregunto él con un leve tono de preocupación.

No, esta vez no-respondió la felina sin mirarlo.

¿Qué sucedió?-Po parecía un poco preocupado.

Supongo que no podía dormir- contesto Tigresa.

¿Tu tampoco?- dijo Po.

Tigresa se volvió para míralo a los ojos. Ambos parecían sentirse muy activos a pesar de ser media noche. Po había dicho la verdad. El no podía dormir y cuando escucho una puerta abrirse fue a investigar. Vio una silueta salir de las barracas, pensando que era un bandido lo siguió, para su sorpresa no era un bandido, sino Tigresa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio admirando el paisaje azulado que estaba frente a ellos. La luz lunar salpicaba el prado dándole algunos matices y sombras que solo acentuaban el dramatismo del lugar.

Po, sin pensarlo, le tomo la mano a Tigresa. Al principio ella dio un respingo y pensó en golpear al panda, pero no lo hizo. De pronto sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Po parecía sentir algo parecido.

Tigresa rememoro ciertos sucesos del pasado y una oleada de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo.

Se acerco al panda, comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el pecho de Po. El la miro extrañado por aquel inusual comportamiento, claro que después de lo que habían vivido no tenía sentido pensar que aquello era inusual. Po paso sus brazos por la felina con un abrazo cálido y protector. Ella elevo la mirada y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Como si ambos hubieran tenido la misma idea, todo comenzó.

Tigresa se apego más a Po y le beso de manera apasionada con necesidad, Po le correspondió. Rodeaba su cintura delgada y ella le abrazaba el cuello. Le acariciaba el pelaje con las garras causando algunos rasguños. Po no respondió al leve dolor, sino que continúo con aquel beso intentando prolongarlo lo más posible.

Se separaron jadeantes pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta entonces no lo había notado, pero Tigresa se veía hermosa en la noche, la falta de luz resaltaba cada parte de ella, su rostro, sus ojos, su cuerpo...

Ella dio unos pasos arrastrando a Po en dirección al lago. El la siguió sin vacilar, ambos sentían aquel deseo, aquella atracción más allá del tiempo. Una sensación muy rara y conocida para Tigresa se abría paso atraves de su ser. Su mente se puso borrosa y su cuerpo como si fuera independiente se movía de manera provocadora por sí solo. Aun así Tigresa sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y no le importaba.

La felina se puso en cuatro patas caminando como su fuera a cazar. Su cadera se movía de un lado a otro provocando ciertas emociones en el panda. Po estaba un poco abrumado por la cercanía de Tigresa, parecía poder ver sus intenciones con solo verla a los ojos. Enormes, brillantes y llenos de... deseo.

Tigresa se coloco junto a Po y le acaricio el pecho y la espalda repetidas veces.

**}{ }{ }{**

Solo... -susurro Tigresa dejándose caer sobre el panda ronroneando mientras le acariciaba el cuello- Solo déjate llevar por el instinto.

Al principio Po no parecía muy seguro de hacer aquello, pero Tigresa podía ser muy persuasiva.

Se recostó sobre el panda y siguió lamiéndole el cuello, mordiendo sus labios y arañado su espalda. Po respondió ante aquellas señales de creciente excitación y con igual emoción desato las vendas de la felina. Ella rasgo los pantalones de Po hasta que ambos quedaron tal como habían llegado al mundo.

Po quedo maravillado ante la belleza física de Tigresa. Sus instintos primarios comenzaron a surgir en el momento. Se sentía justo como cuando vio a Tigresa derribada en la cueva. Una sensación cálida de poder y supremacía que surgía de algún lugar en lo profundo de su ser.

Po- suspiro Tigresa dando un lengüetazo a la cara de Po.

Continuaron acariciándose un rato. Entonces ella sintió algo extraño. Una protuberancia cálida que le tocaba el vientre. Po no se había dado cuenta. Las garras de Tigresa se aferraron al cuello del panda con creciente excitación. Po se sentía torpe pero Tigresa supo cómo dirigirlo, sus movimientos repentinos y bruscos que buscaban algo más que simple necesidad, placer.

La felina se abrió por completo mientras exhalaba un gemido en el momento en que lo sintió penetrándola.

Ambos continuaron con aquel ritual de iniciación para ellos dos en aquel mundo. Un mundo que ya conocían feroz e inclemente, esa noche, sin embargo además de eso, parecía un lugar salvaje y primitivo lleno de placer.


End file.
